powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Nature Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Druid Magic * Ecokinesis * Nature Control * Naturakinesis Capabilities User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. The user can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can control, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature itself, they become instantly familiar with his surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature. And considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. Applications Nature is such an extensive concept that the powers user has access are grouped under several concepts: * Communicate with and command earth's environment psychically. * If the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. * Nature will defend user from potential threats (and is aware of how to tell friend from foe). * Animal: ** Animal Empathy ** Animal Manipulation ** Animal Mimicry ** Animal Morphing ** Insect Manipulation ** Zoolingualism * Danger Intuition * Disaster Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Ecological Empathy * Environmental, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Air Manipulation ** Earth Manipulation ** Electricity Manipulation ** Limited Electromagnetism Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation ** Limited Gravity Manipulation ** Ice Manipulation ** Magma Manipulation ** Metal Manipulation ** Sand Manipulation ** Swamp Mimicry ** Terrain Manipulation ** Water Manipulation ** Weather Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Erosion Manipulation * Evolution Manipulation * Nature Infusion * Nature Unity * Ocean Manipulation * Pheromone Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Plant, note that user will know every form of Mimicry: ** Flower Manipulation ** Fungus Manipulation ** Mold Manipulation ** Plant Communication ** Plant Enhancement ** Plant Growth ** Plant Manipulation ** Wood Manipulation * Poison Generation * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting Techniques *Naturakinetic Combat Variations * Environmental Manipulation * Nature Lordship * Planetary Embodiment * Season Manipulation Associations * Classical Element Manipulation * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Immunity * Enhanced Regeneration * Healing * Immortality * Life-Force Absorption * Life-Force Generation * Life-Force Manipulation * Mana Manipulation * Moon and Sun have large effects to nature. * Reactive Adaptation ** Reactive Invulnerability * Terraforming Limitations *User may be limited in a sterile environment with no nature *Since users emotions affect the nature directly, control is essential. *May not allow you to communicate with animals. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Earth Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Natural Disasters Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers